kimetsu_no_yaiba_demon_slayerfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanjiro Kamado
Tanjiro Kamado( Kamado Tanjirō?) is the main character of the series Kimetsu no Yaiba: Demon Slayer. He is a Demon Slayer and a member of the Demon Killing Corps. He is hunting down Muzan Kibutsuji who is responsible for the murder of his family and transforming his sister into a demon. Appearance Tanjiro has burgundy hair combed back and dark eyes with a scar on the top left of his forehead. He wears rectangular kagura earrings with a sun symbol and a checkered black and green patterned Haori on top of the standard Demon Hunter uniform. He carries around his black sword and a wooden box where his sister Nezuko sleeps during the day. Personality Tanjiro is kind by nature and has been described by others as having very gentle eyes. He has a great deal of determination and will not give up once he has a goal to achieve. Even though he is relatively strong on his own, he isn't opposed to asking others for help when he needs it. He is very protective of his friends and even more so of his younger sister. His most important attribute is his ability to empathize with anyone, even demons. This often makes him hesitate when killing demons. However, this trait also could make some Demons to redeem themselves moments before death, albeit rarely. For the years of his service and amount of experience he faced, he became more calculating and strict in his decision. His courage to protect the weak committed him to face his enemy with respect and dignity whether good or evil demons. History Tanjiro grew up on a mountain alongside his younger sister, Nezuko, the rest of his siblings, and his mother. He is the eldest son of the Kamado family. He was very loving towards his brothers and sisters and would go out of his way to care for them, and was admired for it. He was responsible for things like selling firewood and coal in the nearest town in order to earn money for the family. After a demon killed his family aside from Nezuko, he realized that Nezuko had become a demon. After being confronted by and proving his resolve to Giyu Tomioka, Tanjirou was guided towards the goal of becoming a demon slayer. Since then, he has traveled with his sister in search of a cure to turn her back into a human. Relationships Some say, that Tanjiro has a relationship with another demon Slayer, Kanao. Kanao can't make designs for herself caused by her harsh childhood. Tanjiro was the one to help Kanao fix this, and become more than just friends. Abilities and Powers Tanjiro has a strong sense of smell. He also has a hard head. Plot Final Selection Arc During the Taisho Period. Tanjiro Kamado is living a modest but blissful life in the mountains with his family. After coming home from an overnight trip selling charcoal, Tanjiro returns to find his entire family slaughtered by demons. He got relieved that Nezuko was still alive. Tanjiro picks Nezuko up and attempting to carry her to the nearest doctor, he discovers that she has been transformed into a demon and is attacked by her. While Tanjiro is struggling to fend off the attack from his Demon-turned sister Nezuko, Giyu attacks the latter from behind, only for his attempt to fail as the former moves his target out of the way. Recovering quickly, the swordsman asks the youth why he protects the Demon. Tanjiro tells him it is because the creature is his sister. Looking at the maddened Nezuko, Giyu questions this statement, before swiftly removing the girl from her brother's grip. As Tanjiro called out to his sister in alarm, Giyu told him not to move, stating that it is his job to kill Demons like Nezuko. The swordsman then listens to Tanjiro's attempt to defend his sister and explain their current predicament, commenting that her change in demeanor is simple to explain: any open wound bathed in Demon blood causes that person to become a Demon themselves, thus increasing their overall numbers. Tanjiro exclaims that his sister hasn't eaten any people, Giyu reminds him of what had just transpired, shortly thereafter bluntly commenting that there is no way to cure a person once they are turned into a Demon, despite Tanjiro's plea to the contrary. As Tanjiro continues pleading, Giyu brought his sword up to Nezuko's throat. Tanjiro then prostrates himself before the swordsman, pleading for his sister's life, Giyu grew angry, stating that the youth has no authority over who lives or who dies, as he was too weak to protect his family, and that all of his talk about finding a cure for his sister's condition and finding his family's killer is ridiculous. Stating that neither he or the Demon Lords would have any respect for such a miserable display, Giyu demands that Tanjiro prove his dedication to protecting his sister by drawing his axe. As the youth pondered these words, Giyuu silently encourages him to find the resolve necessary to accomplish all of the lofty goals he had placed upon himself. He then stabs Nezuko in the chest, causing Tanjiro to throw a stone at him in fury. Giyu blocks the stone with the hilt of his sword, avoiding another of the projectiles as Tanjiro charged at him empty-handed. Seeing the attack attempt as only a simple act of emotion, the swordsman angrily drove the hilt of his sword into his attacker's back, knocking him to the ground. Staring down at the fallen youth, Giyu wonders where his opponent's axe was. Looking up, he sees the weapon spinning towards him through the air, and narrowly dodges it. He then mused over Tanjiro's clever strategy, realizing that the youth's plan had been to take him out even though he would have perished as well. Distracted, the swordsman is attacked by Nezuko, dodging backward from her kick. Cursing himself, Giyu watches as the girl reached for her brother, certain that she was going to devour him. To his surprise, she instead stood protectively in front of his prone body, before charging at him in rage. Giyu recalled Tanjiro's previous assertion that Nezuko wouldn't eat humans, noting that somebody a long time ago had said the same thing and had been killed regardless. He further reflected on the nature of Demons, in particular, the high amount of stamina lost during the transformation process, and what they do to alleviate the lost stamina and prevent starvation: eat humans, even those closest to them. Seeing that Nezuko was not following this example, Giyu sheathed his sword, incapacitating the unusual Demon with a barehanded blow to the neck. While Tanjiro and Nezuko were unconscious, Giyu wraps the latter in a clean cloth and straps a bamboo muzzle-like tube across her mouth. When Tanjiro regained consciousness, the swordsman instructed him to visit Urokodaki Sakonji, and also to not take his sister out in the sun, before leaving swiftly. Trivia Quotes References